A Tale of Three Heroes and One Nuisance
by Mr.Gifted
Summary: Genesis doesn't like it when Angeal comes between him, Sephiroth and cookies!Zack becomes annoying as he randomly pops up at any given time and does something no man should! DUHN DUHN DUHHHHNNNNN! Please R
1. Cookie TIME!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any similar game. I'm just a boy for Christs' sake! Anyway... Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Squaresoft, Square Enix or just Square or Square- whatever company they either bought out or merged with. But I wish I did own Genesis' sword... :(**

**So On With The FIC!**

"Give them here right now!" a certain brown haired person stated to the worst villain of the Final Fantasy series (though he wasn't at the time!)

"No Genesis. You CAN NOT have these delicious cookies that I baked... We need to let them cool off. And so should you, Mr. Hot-Headed Nincompoop."said Sephiroth.

"And for the record let it show that that Genesis CANNOT have a cookie." a spikey black haired boy said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Another man stepped in the kitchen. He was wearing the same uniform that the black haired boy was wearing.

"Enough Zack, stop being you for two seconds or I will twist your head off and grind it into a million little cubes!" the man said.

Genesis piped up with, "Angeal, I'm not even going to state all the things that were wrong with that sentence."

So Zack left and the three could get on with their normal lives. Wait did I say NORMAL?! I meant seemingly normal, if you don't count the fact that everyone in this kitchen was the rank of coveted SOLDIER 1st class.

The three had many fan clubs devoted to each of them. As it was standing, Sephiroth was the MOST popular, followed by Genesis and then Angeal.

"Let it show for the record that Sephiroth is the most popular." Zack stated, somehow standing on the side of the wall.

Angeal ran at him with his sword in a cool matrix style motion that you don't get to see.

Just then Sephiroth took all the cookies off of the plate and threw the plate at Zacks sword. The blow cut it in half so Zack somehow made himself disappear... Somehow.

Genesis sneaked by the cookies and made an attempt to grab one. As he knew it would bore the other two into sleep, he quoted LOVELESS again.

'_The ship sails over the water. Quietly, but surely'_

Just then Sephiroth and Angeal fell to floor screaming in agony, and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Genesis' plan worked, so he got a cookie, and got ready to take a bite. But before that could happen, Angeal woke up and yelled at Genesis.

"Genesis NO!!"Angeal screamed.

"DO NOT GET IN MY WAY! ANGEAL IF YOU GET IN MY WAY ONE MORE TIME I WILL BE FORCED TO DO THIS!" And Genesis shot a blast of fire in Angeals face.

So Genesis then took a bite of the long awaited cookie. And he discovered that it was the flavor of...

**To find out what kind of cookie it was review and vote! ( DUHN DUHN DUHHHNNNNNN)(I must wait for 5 votes same or different to write the next chapter! So vote, vote, vote!)**


	2. Infidels!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... The peeps who're reading are not reviewing!! :(**

**Enjoy!!**

As Genesis bit down into the melty, warm cookie, a rainbow of flavors rushed in his mouth.

He realized it was Sephys Extra-Special Spicy-Sweet Peanut Brittle Magic cookies.

Once he realized that, he cursed Sephiroth, as his face expanded.

Sephiroth knew that he was terribly allergic to peanuts... and rainbows... and happiness... and, well... You get the point.

Sephy knew this would happen. He knew Genesis loved cookies so much that he would take him out and fight Angeal.

"Dees coowkiez giwvs meh da' hiwves" Genesis attempted to say, even though his whole face was completely red and swollen to about the size of his ego.

Yet again, Zack popped out and said, "Let it be known that Genesis looks _funny_!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!"

Somehow Sephy got up and said," That didn't even remotely make sense, Zack."

"FIWX MEH!!" Genesis yelled, anguished by his state of being.

"The swelling will go down... Eventually." Sephy said sneakily.

"_Howw_ evenchuelly" Genesis inquired.

"That depends... Will you bow down to me and accept me as your slave driving master forever and all eternity?"

"NEVA!!" Genesis cried.

"Then it will be about, ohhh,roughly 200 years."

Genesis said something unintelligent and random and no one payed much mind to him.

"The only other way to fix this is to... ... ..." Sephy snaps "Ahh! I got it! You should go to Nibelheim and go to the tower and wash your face there. I f you put the right materia into the water it should change color and take away the poison in your face."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ." Genesis was silent for a couple minutes. (obviously)

"Wheen shuld weh leeve?"

"Oh in about, 3...2..Now." Sephy said.

"But-"

"Go now!" Sephy snapped.

And so Genesis left, with Angeal and Zack in tow, to lead more random adventures in Midgar.

--

**Hope you liked it! This will be continued in my new story... The Random Adventures of Genesis and the Gang!**

** Look for it comin out soon!!**


End file.
